No Giving Up
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: What if Bianca went with Maggie when she went back to Paris. One shot


Disclaimers: I don't own any characters, only ABC does.

This story is based on what if Bianca stops Maggie from leaving to Paris.

Bianca and Maggie were standing in the park and Bianca told Maggie to go back to Paris.

"_So you're saying I should go back to Paris." _Maggie hoping that Bianca will say no.

"_I think that it would be best…for the both of us"_

"_Can I call you?" _

"_Can we email I think that's all I can handle right now"_

"_Ok I'll take what I can get…you know how much I love you right."_

"_Yeah" _Bianca saying to herself of course I do

"_I'm just going to miss you so much…you're my first love…you're my everything" _Maggie then kisses Bianca's cheek and Bianca pulls away, then Maggie grabs her purse and she walks away not before she turns to Bianca and she looks at her one last time, but hoping it wont, then Maggie tells Bianca she loves her under her breath, then she gets the strength to leave the woman she loves. Bianca watches Maggie leave and she turns away and cried knowing she let the woman she loves walk away.

Bianca's apartment

Bianca is sitting in her apartment alone and she remembers the times when Maggie was there, when she repaired her relationship with Maggie after Jonathan and when she invited Maggie to Paris. She just sits there on her couch thinking of all the times she shared with Maggie and she realizes that their love can face anything and can survive expressly after everything they faced together, and then Bianca grabs her purse and leaves to the airport.

Airport

Maggie has been crying since she left Bianca in the park, knowing she lost the woman she loves but at least she can still email her, so there is a little hope. Maggie boards the plane, but the plane wasn't taking off.

"Pilot why are we not taking off" saying with broken words from crying. Then Maggie gets the shock of her life when she sees Bianca standing there. "Bianca what are you doing here" Bianca slowly walks up the Maggie.

"Well I remember about two years ago someone did the same for me" Maggie remembers when she got on the plane when Bianca was leaving for Paris.

"But why are you here, I mean you wanted me to…" she gets cut off when she feels Bianca's lips on hers. They kissed each other passionately and then they pull away.

"Maggie what I said in the park I didn't mean it, I was listening to my head and not my heart. I don't want you to lose you I love you so much" Maggie couldn't help but smile.

"But I thought you needed time to think about your feelings and…" Bianca cuts her off again.

"Maggie I had months to think about it, it's just that with everything that went on with my family and the killings. I was just overwhelmed with everything and I couldn't deal with everything at once, but I don't want to lose you Maggie, ever since I left Paris I wanted you to come and get me and when you finally did I was scared and confused with everything that's been going on and I toke it out on you and I shouldn't have." Maggie is crying like Bianca is.

"I deserved all of it what I did was…" Bianca cuts her off again.

"Maggie don't ok that's over I told my brother that if you came back and you wanted me back and committed to me I would take you back and I do mean that, but I didn't realize that again until you were leaving to Paris." Maggie takes a deep breath.

"Does this mean your giving me and us a second chance" Bianca just smiles and she brings Maggie into another passionate kiss, they both melt into it then they pull away again. "I take that as a yes"

"Of course it is silly" Bianca saying in a laughing voice. "So we got that covered now the next part" Maggie is confused about that.

"What's the next part" Bianca goes to the next room in the plane and then she returns with Miranda holding her hand.

"Someone wanted to see you" Miranda looks up and she sees Maggie standing there with tears in her eyes seeing the little munchkin there.

"Magggiee!" Miranda just runs into Maggie's open arms and she picks up Miranda and she holds her close.

"Munchkin I missed you so much" holding Miranda close to her.

"I miss you to Maggie" happy to see Maggie again after so long. Maggie then looks at Bianca and she says thank you under her breath. Bianca just smiles and then she brings out luggage.

"What's with the luggage?" as she sits down on the couch with Miranda on her lap.

"I know I told you I had to be here for my family but the truth is they want me to leave and so is Kendall, Zach, and Spike so I decided to leave back to Paris with you and Miranda until everything calms down here."

"So your coming back with me" the biggest smile appears on her face.

"Yes besides if we want to get back to where we were what better way then to be in the place where we started our relationship." Bianca now is sitting next to Maggie and Miranda.

"Bianca you don't know how happy you have made me even when I don't deserve it."

Feeling the guilt she has for what she done.

"Maggie stop ok that's in the past now and you have the rest of our lives to make it up to me" Maggie kisses Bianca.

"And I will that I promise you, I love you so much Bianca" then they kiss again, and then the plane starts to take off. "Well were taking off last chance before a parachute" Bianca starts laughing remembering that she told Maggie the same thing years ago.

"Only if you have one two" Maggie smiles knowing that Bianca is going with her and they are going back to Paris and begin their new future together as a family.

FIN

I hope you like this one shot.


End file.
